oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fire
A fire is a pile of burning logs lit on fire using the Firemaking skill. To light a fire, a player needs to use a tinderbox on his logs with the appropriate Firemaking level for the type of logs. Most foods can be cooked on a fire, given the player has the needed Cooking level, while some foods which can only be cooked on a range, like a potato, burn regardless. Examining a fire produces the message "Hot!" Lighting To light logs, players just need to use a tinderbox with logs, which can be in their inventory or lying on the ground. However, in RuneScape Classic a player could only light the logs whilst on the ground. If the player uses a Gnomish firelighter with the logs before lighting it, they can make coloured flames, which will be the same colour as the firelighter used. A log can also be lit by most bows after finishing the firemaking section of Barbarian Training. After lighting a fire, players automatically walk one step to the west. If the way is blocked, they will instead take one step east. If both ways are blocked, players will go south. If all three other ways are blocked, players will step to the north. A fire cannot be lit everywhere; you will not be able to make a fire inside most buildings, on top of another fire, or when standing on objects such as ferns or flowers. A fire cannot be lit in front of a closed door; but can be lit in front of an open door. If players light one fire and have a clear path to the west for more fires, they can immediately light the next fire by using a tinderbox with the logs just after they finished lighting the first log. This way the fire will start burning before the player even attempts to light it. This is a much faster way to burn logs than burning each one separately. This method of burning logs is called power firemaking. If more than one player attempt to light a fire at the same spot, the first player would have a fire lit and the other player(s)'s logs would be dropped on the same spot. Permanent fires There are several fires in the RuneScape world which never burn down to ashes. These can be found in the following locations: Free-to-play * Edgeville Dungeon, by the hobgoblins, near the brass key spawn. * The fishing spot, east of Barbarian Village * In the centre of Goblin Village * Peksa's Helmet Shop, Barbarian Village * The Dwarven Mine, just north of Hura, west of the Dwarven Mine anvil * The cooking pot in the farm, south of the Champions' Guild * Wilderness: ** Bandit Camp ** Chaos dwarf camp in level 35 east Members * Rogues' Den * Tai Bwo Wannai, just south of the village * Resource Area * The camp of Moss giants, north east of Ardougne * Through the door in the south-eastern corner of the H.A.M. Hideout * On a mound with Ogres, north-west of Yanille * Port Khazard, just south of the bank chest Fire pits After completing Making Friends with My Arm, players gain access to the salt mines below Weiss. The mines contain four rocks, including: efh salt, te salt, urt salt and basalt. These salts can be used in player-made fire pits around RuneScape. These braziers impart permanent effects on their respective locations. Each fire pit requires 2 steel bars and 2 mahogany planks to make, as well as varying amounts of salt based on the type of fire pit being lit. Category:Firemaking